Done the Impossible
| runtime = 79 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Done the Impossible is a 2006 documentary fan film of the TV series Firefly. Its main focus is on the fans themselves, and how they came to love the show and, ultimately, played a part in getting the film Serenity made. History The title is taken from a line of dialogue, spoken by Malcolm Reynolds in the original pilot episode of Firefly, which referred to the Independents' achievement of (temporarily) holding Serenity Valley against the Alliance: "We have done the impossible, and that makes us mighty." Cast Featuring Adam Baldwin as the host, the documentary includes Jewel Staite doing a voice-over, and has interviews with cast, crew and dozens of fans, including: Alan Tudyk, Christina Hendricks, Christopher Buchanan, Greg Edmonson, Jewel Staite, Joss Whedon, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Loni Peristere, Margaret Weis, Mary Parent, Morena Baccarin, Nathan Fillion, Orson Scott Card, Rafael Feldman, Ron Glass, Tim Minear, Tracy Hickman, and Yan Feldman. Reception IGN Reviewer Eric Goldman noted "this documentary sometimes feels like it's only for people who really, really, REALLY love Firefly. It's fun to see the interviews and the joy the show has brought to many, but for anyone who doesn't yet know or has only a casual knowledge of the wonderful TV series and film that has inspired so much passion, this is a somewhat hard to grasp documentary. The extras are well done and informative, in some ways doing a much better job than the documentary of presenting facts about the series to a novice, who doesn't know a Companion from an Operative." Soundtrack Track listing # "Done the Impossible (Ballad of Serenity)" - Rob Kuhlman # "Autumn in Asheville" (Instrumental) - Emerald Rose # "Gwydion's Song To Lleu" (Instrumental) - Emerald Rose # "The Fall of Serenity Valley" - Brobdingnagian Bards # "Take Me Down (To Her Water)" - Emerald Rose # "Urania Sings" (Instrumental) - Emerald Rose # "Deventure" - Vitulari # "Big Damn Heroes" (Instrumental) - Emerald Rose # "Firefly Main Title (The Ballad of Serenity)" - Emerald Rose # "Big Damn Trilogy" (Instrumental) - The Bedlam Bards # "Come to the Dance" (Instrumental) - Emerald Rose # "Sail the Sky" (Instrumental) - The Bedlam Bards # "The Rock Garden" - The Bedlam Bards # "I'm Gonna See Serenity" - Dan Sehane # "Big Damn Trilogy" - The Bedlam Bards # "Mal's Song" - Michelle Dockrey # "Big Damn Heroes" - Emerald Rose # "The Ballad of Lux" - The Bedlam Bards # "Mal's Song" (Instrumental) - Tony Fabris # "Done the Impossible" (Ballad of Serenity) (Instrumental) - Rob Kuhlman Notes References * Done the Impossible: The Fans' Tale of Firefly & Serenity (2006), DVD, UPC 822732036221 External links * Official site * * Update for the IVEX viewer for Windows PCs * DVD Verdict Review * eFilmCritic Review * LethalDeath Review Category:2006 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American documentary films Category:Firefly (TV series) fan films Category:Independent films Category:Documentary films about television Category:Documentary films about fandom Category:2000s documentary films